


your reflection melting

by kalypsobean



Category: Glee
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an <a href="http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com">insmallpackages</a>  gift for: Ficlet, Glee, Sam/Kurt, ice skating<br/>Kurt and Sam go ice-skating, with unlooked for implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your reflection melting

What was supposed to be a tour of the best places in New York turned out quite differently. Between classes, interviews and work, whoever was free paired up, much to Kurt's consternation. It seemed that adding more people made it harder to coordinate schedules, as people traded off in the middle of activities and then traded with each other. 

How Kurt ended up at Wollman Rink with Sam was based on Rachel being in class, Santana trading shifts to attend an audition, Blaine taking off for something secret, and Sam having enough money to pay for entry and skates. Kurt figured on the crowd and Sam's inner child putting enough distance between them that he wouldn't be associated with Sam's choice of a Target-bought lumberjack outfit if they were seen, and deemed it safe. Besides, ice skating, it wasn't a special couples-only thing and he could like it just fine with a friend, or on his own, especially if it snowed.

There was something different, though, about skating with Sam. Sam could totally be graceful and stay upright and pike if he wanted, but he did it with this huge, almost goofy, smile and talked incessantly about how his siblings would love it and look at this, look at that. It was loud and fast and Kurt couldn't get a word in, or keep up. He didn't fall, thank God (his new winter jacket, Burberry, longline and a to die for shade of not-quite-navy, would not hold up to sliding around on carved-up ice), but he found himself breathless and exhilarated, with aches he couldn't remember having before. 

They got burgers, afterward, because Sam had an hour before his interview and never seemed to tire of food that didn't come out of a microwave. In between arguing the merits of veggie patties over beef (Kurt lost, again) and Sam's Emilio Estevez impression, Kurt got that familiar warm, sinking feeling in his heart. He felt his smile freeze in place and heard himself talking like nothing had happened, that his world was still upright and his brain wasn't fluttering along without him like a duck on autopilot.

He gave Sam subway directions and waited until Sam was out of sight, below ground; standing in the slushy almost-snow and holding his jacket tightly closed, he closed his eyes and waited for his legs to stop shaking, so nobody would be able to tell.


End file.
